


Coming Home

by LockeHegemon (orphan_account)



Series: Will [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Feminization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LockeHegemon
Summary: Will Anderson has made a terrible mistake. When he's pushed to the edge and about to make the worst decision of his young life, can the two men who made his life worth living get to him in time?





	1. Monday- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is twenty-three and miserable. Living in the shadow of his once happy life.

When his alarm beeped for the third time Will tapped his phone hard enough to push it away, prompting the blue eyed young man to groan loudly. The thing continued to beep and buzz from its place, too far for him to reach while laying down. The curly haired brunette sat up with another groan that quickly morphed into a coughing fit, grabbing the phone and turning the alarm completely off with a laborious sigh.

               It was tough to force himself out from the cocoon of the sleeping bag he was currently nested inside, a thick scratchy blanket on top to ward off the chill of the room. Winter had come very early, and even though it was barely the middle of October his tiny apartment was freezing without the benefit of added heat. He’d forgotten to pay the electric bill and now the slender brunette was paying the price. Will looked at his phone, only one text had been sent to him while he slept, and it was sent hours before.

              Most people were awake well before two in the afternoon, but for someone who worked until almost four in the morning, it was still pretty early. Will left his phone by the make-shift bed, perching his glasses on his thin nose and getting up with a weak moan. He didn’t have to spend all night on stage, stripping for strangers, but a ten or twelve hour shift in platform heels left his body aching for a warm shower, and without power he’d be dealing with ice cold water for weeks.

              The twenty-three-year-old didn’t even bother to look into the mirror on his way out of the apartment, bloodshot blue eyes staring back would only depress him even more. He did take a swig of whiskey from the flask by the door, it warmed his belly if nothing else. His shitty apartment building had an equally shitty gym inside, but the curly haired young man could hardly complain, most people didn’t even have a gym in their building, and it saved him from having to find one or pay for it. A blessing since money was so tight at the moment.

              There was a time in his life where things like a hot shower, a day that was too long, or a simple place to exercise before work would have been the least of his worries. A time when he wouldn’t have avoided looking at his text messages for fear of what they might say, or what they could make him feel and do. That time seemed far away for the slender man as he slipped down to the gym. Will slept in his workout clothes, stepped into his running shoes when he woke up before hurrying down the stairs.

              The gym was blissfully empty as Will used his apartment key to get inside, sometimes there were people from the building inside and it made his stomach clench with fear to pick up a weight or get on the treadmill. Now the young man simply picked up a set of light weights and got on the treadmill, mind still on the text he’d refused to read on his phone upstairs.

              William Blake Anderson was not a coward, he was strong and firm in his beliefs. Well, he’d become less afraid of the world and more firm in the last few years. It was hard to be a man who was five foot three, it was hard to be skinny and considered weak and often looked over. Only with the strength of two incredibly handsome and understanding men had Will become strong and unafraid of whatever the Universe threw in his path.

              He’d managed to royally fuck that up, the way he’d fucked up every good and positive thing in his life.

              The text on his phone would read like the ones he’d been receiving every day for the past month and a week. Sometimes they were short and sweet, or long and full of praise and adoration. Always they were pleading.

_Please come home. We miss you. Have you been eating? Sleeping well? We’re sorry and we just want to see you again._

              Will couldn’t make himself read another text of that nature. Every day he opened his phone and saw one, the brunette was sure it would be the day when he broke down. The day that he took back his harsh and biting words of condemnation and begged his boyfriend’s to come rescue him. He’d let his fingers fly over the buttons, telling them how sad he was, how frightening the big world had become. He didn’t have power, the rent was due soon, any food he got was fast food and it made him sick. Nights were dark and scary; days were better but just scary in a different way.

              Will wanted to come home, to be loved, and above all else to be a good boy for his Daddy and his Papa.

              Those were words he was too strong and too weak to type, hiding as much as he was running away from his own mistakes and past deeds. A month and a week was too long. Well past the point that it seemed right for the other men to have stopped looking. Most people wouldn’t search for their absent lover much longer than a week, but the amazing men he’d fallen in love with were still sending him messages and trying to get in contact with him thirty-seven days later.

              The thought was hard and lonely, Will’s feet missed a beat on the treadmill and he slid off of it with a yelp. His knee was skinned and his arms ached from the weights being snatched out of them so quickly. He held back tears as he turned the machine off and re-racked the metal weights. The blue eyed young man knew better than to ruminate on his situation when he needed to focus. Thinking about brown and green eyes looking at him with love and acceptance just took all rational thought away.

               Will bravely kept his tears to himself as he hurried back up to his apartment. There was no one there to care about his scraped knee or throbbing hands, no one to kiss away the pain and bounce him on their hip until he was laughing too hard to care either. Once the door was firmly locked the blue eyed young man crumpled against it, wrapping thin hands around his legs and letting himself sob for a good five minutes.

                At least his old friend hard liquor was there to offer its cold comfort as the brunette finally got himself back under control and stood, shaking a cigarette out of the pack by the door and lighting it. Another few sips from the flask, along with the burn of nicotine in his lungs and Will was almost ready to not care, he needed a good buzz to get through tonight anyway. Leaving the shiny metal container by the sink he reached into his cabinet and pulled down a box of crackers that had been chewed up on one side by the rats that seemed more at home here than he had ever felt.

                It would have to tide him over until he made it into work and had some of the free food offered to the employees. Why a strip club served food was beyond the brunette, but he appreciated it none the less.

               The shower was frigid when Will turned it on, so he settled for wetting a cloth and wiping the essential areas of his body. It was good enough for a dark, smoky strip club on a Monday night anyway. That was part of the problem, Monday’s always seemed to be so hard lately. Perhaps it was because Monday usually heralded the end of a weekend filled with fun and comfort. His boyfriends, he never thought their names anymore, it was too painful; his boyfriends would always wake him on Monday morning with kisses and love.

               His lunch would have some kind of saccharine and perfect note inside about keeping his head up, or something filthy about not being able to wait until they were alone together to have some more fun. Adoring words written by the loving men who took the time to pack him a lunch and kiss him silly before sending Will off to college with a heart full of joy.

               He pushed the thought away, mostly to protect his thin grip on sanity, and started to wiggle into some slutty fishnets. They were too tight and Will hated them with a passion usually reserved for vegetables and overly fanatical religious groups. Then came the pink hot pants and a crop top that showed off his tight stomach, the front was emblazoned with the club’s logo in sparkly letters. Anyone who saw him on the short walk and long bus ride would know where he was going, and could probably guess why.

                The thought colored his pale cheeks even as he smeared black eyeliner on each eye. Strange how something he had once relished had turned into an uncomfortable and degrading act. Make up, feminine clothes, the whole thing had been a source of pleasure from the confines of the warmth and safety of the apartment he’d shared with his boyfriends. They had praised his delicate looks, pouty mouth, dark lashes, even his few first steps in high heels.

                Will had been coltish, awkward in the spiky shoes, but had strutted quite proudly in them under the watchful eyes of the two men who urged him to be everything he wanted. And then some. When he’d turned his ankle coming down the stairs two sets of hands had swooped him up and kissed the swollen appendage, promising him that he could try again when the pain was gone.

                Well no one would care for his swollen and aching ankles now, Will firmly reminded himself as he dabbed on some pink lip gloss. It made his lips stick together and he always had to reapply it when he chewed his lips too much, but the ‘guests’ seemed to like it. They tipped boys who wore make up and high heels more than the ones who were too modest. The cheap mascara that he layered on over yesterday’s make up made his eyes burn. Not like the expensive stuff he’d had at ho-

                Will pushed that thought away so fast that it couldn’t properly formulate. This was his home. This was his life. He was this person now and not the man he’d been just a few short weeks before. No one’s baby boy. The blue eyed young man was considering getting the words tattooed on his forehead, to remind himself of his mistakes every time he looked in the mirror.

               “Stop crying.” His words were hard and vicious as he looked himself over one last time, taking a healthy drink from his flask before filling it once again. He lit another cigarette on the way out of the apartment, blowing smoke into the chilly afternoon air.


	2. Monday-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will skirts close to danger with his alcohol and broken heart fueled decisions. When he comes through bent but unbroken, there is a lot of healing to be done on all sides.

The bus ride was uneventful, even if the early cold snap made the sidewalks slippery with newly formed ice. Will was happy that he usually walked to work in his sneakers, changing into his heels with the girls who were going to be ‘putting on a show’. Chatting with the young women before work was the only real human contact he could afford. The curly haired brunette yawned as he headed into the bar, happy to be out of the cold finally. Fat snowflakes had begun to fall as he exited the bus and his thin jacket did nothing to stave off the chill.

The person opening up the bar was new, but that was hardly surprising in a place like this. Will asked about Candy, who hadn’t missed a day since she’d started two weeks before. None of the other girls had seen her, and the blue eyed young man hoped it was because she had found somewhere better to work, the alternative was too painful to contemplate. Will stowed his backpack and sneakers in a locker, keeping the key in a ridiculously small pocket on his shorts. The platform heels clipped onto his ankles with practiced ease, sending prickles of pain up through his feet and into his knees.

The night began with a thumping beat to match the thumping in Will’s head as he gulped down free water. One of the girls offered him some aspirin, a couple of partially drunken men groped the brunette’s ass, and the warmth inside the club that he’d once relished became a cloying heat marked by sweating patrons and strung out dancers. Will became steadily drunk, eating only a few handfuls of fried shrimp and mostly switching between alcohol and water.

Candy resurfaced at some point, dragging him to the back door with the promise of something that would take away his headache and make the long nights go by like a flash. After the pulsing heat of the club the frigid air of the alley way was like a punch to the gut. Snow had fallen, sickeningly black and melted in the trash outside.

“Hey pretty girl, who’s your friend?” The man standing at the entrance slurred his words drunkenly as he slung an arm around Will’s coworker.

“Oh he’s just looking for a good time,” the pretty girl popped her gum. “Same as me. What you got Daddy?”

The words rang, cruel and alien in his head. Will kept it together on the outside, feeling like crying inwardly. What the hell had his life become?

A little baggie and a wad of cash switched hands. Candy held it carefully like it was fabled ambrosia. She spilled some white powder on her hand and snorted it up, her frantic energy seeming to strangely calm as she breathed deeply and sighed with bliss.

“Willy, you want some? I promised you a good time.” Her smile stretched her face unnaturally and the blue eyed young man bit his lip, this was a bad idea. Such a bad idea. However, in the grand scheme of terrible ideas and false starts that had been his life, it almost made sense for him to take this step. At least the drug would take his mind off of going back to his dark, cold apartment.

Blue eyes regarded the skinny woman for a long moment before his small hand reached out for the baggie. There was no going back now, and as he regarded the white powder inside of the bag Will wondered if the copious amount of alcohol he’d had before and during work today were making this whole decision easier or harder.

“William Blake Anderson, don’t you dare!”

 

Will froze in the spot, eyes widening as he turned unsteadily to look into the mouth of the alleyway, eyes squinting at the bright light. Two large figures stood there, framed by the flickering street light. He’d never been more frightened or relieved in his life, staring at the familiar slope of two sets of stern shoulders. Candy and the coke disappeared in a flash, the backdoor of the club slamming shut with a clap that echoed in the silence between the three men.

Nathan moved first, and the tiny brunette was very proud of himself for not bolting as the other’s long legs ate up the meager space between them. A heavy coat settled around Will’s thin shoulders, warm from the other man’s body, and the tears he’d been battling with all day started to flow. Thin arms wound around the other’s waist, Will pressed his shivering body in close, hiding his face against a firm chest.

“Daddy,” the blue eyed young man whimpered when big hands rested in his hair. He had a moment of thinking that it was greasy and frizzed out from his short showers, until strong arms lifted him up and all he could think about was how warm and powerful Nathan felt. His legs locked around the other’s back and he flung his arms around wide shoulders as Nathan’s arms hugged him tight, letting him sob out his feelings for a long moment.

“Okay baby, it’s okay now. We’re here.” Nathan’s face was wet with tears as well when Will looked up at him again. The usually stern and in control man had been crying over him. “You just have to let us help. Say we can help and we’ll make it all better.”

“You c -can’t help!” Will sniffled as he clung tighter to the other man, tears that had begun to ebb flowing with renewed vigor. “I-I messed it all up. I ru-ruined everything!”

Charlie stepped up finally, rubbing Will’s back through the heavy coat. He shushed the young man gently, tucking a curl behind his ear.

“Hey hey, Will look at me. Come on, look at Papa.” Blue eyes glanced into green and the taller man smiled gently. “There he is. Listen baby, we want to fix this okay? But you know the rules. If you say we can fix this for you, then we’ll fix everything. You have to say yes. We can’t make you do anything.” Charlie laughed lightly, waving his hand to indicate their predicament. “Obviously. But if you say okay we’ll do anything to put this right.”

Will didn’t deserve this. He hadn’t deserved to be a part of these amazing men’s lives before, and he didn’t deserve to be rescued by them now. The slender brunette was weak, however, and he’d never been any good at going against Nathan and Charlie’s wishes. Not when they were standing in front of him, a silent wall of expectation and comfort.

“Yes,” he said so quietly that it might have been missed. Nathan bounced him slightly, prompting him to continue talking. “Yes, please. Please help me. I don’t know how to get out.”

They moved as one, with a precision that at times frustrated and delighted Will. He was handed into Charlie’s arms with practiced ease, Nathan turning without a word to head into the club. Charlie headed out of the alley at a fast clip, apparently wanting to get out of the place as quickly as he could. Nathan’s work truck was idling on the street, it made Will wonder if they’d spent every night since he’d left just driving around and looking for him.

The thought made him feel small, not in the comforting way that he felt small when he was carried or tucked into bed, but in a way that he’d grown used to in the past weeks. Like Will was pathetic and useless and lost. His stomach lurched suddenly and luckily Charlie set him down fast enough that the man didn’t end up covered in vomit. They hadn’t stopped looking, hadn’t stopped trying to get his sorry ass back into their lives. Not for a second.

Will wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, blearily allowing himself to be hoisted into the back seat of the truck. Charlie reached over him to buckle him into the seat and the blue eyed young man fished around in his shorts, grabbing the key inside and pressing it into the other’s big palm.

“I-I want Timothy. He’s in my backpack.” Will stuttered out, Charlie took the key and kissed his forehead with a sigh of relief. The tall blonde was just as shaken up as he felt, seeming to need a moment to just touch Will before he straightened up.

“Stay in the car young man.” Charlie’s tone was stern, but underneath Will could hear the desperation. Please be here when we get back was the unspoken plea. The green eyed man shut the door to the truck, leaving Will alone with his thoughts.

They were black, awful thoughts, and he couldn’t stop shivering even in the warmth of the running truck. He pulled Nathan’s big coat more firmly around himself, pushing his glasses up and rubbing at his burning eyes irritably. The cheap make up had run down his face, and his tears now weren’t making things any better.

The two men didn’t waste any time coming back, which was good because Will was sobbing openly by the time both front doors opened and Nathan and Charlie slipped inside quickly. His backpack was tossed into his lap and Will wasted no time pulling Timothy out of it, hugging the stuffed bear close to drip his tears into its soft fur.

“I’m s-so s-s-sorry…” the blue eyed young man started to say as he fingered a black button eye.

“Not right now William. Right now you need to listen, and to answer our questions.” Nathan’s voice was hard from the passenger seat as the truck started to move, but he reached a big hand back for Will to hold anyway. It helped him to settle down a little, winding his thin fingers against Nathan’s larger, tanned ones.

“Did you take any of those drugs?” Charlie spoke up from the driver’s seat as they drove through the city, snow falling sluggishly in the headlights.

“No.” Will was quick to say.

“Excuse me?” Green eyes looked into his through the rearview member and he flushed, feeling very put on the spot.

“No sir. I didn’t.”

“Have you been taking any drugs?”

“No sir, this was… well it would have been. I mean I didn’t want to…” Nathan squeezed his hand and he bit his lip, falling silent.

“Have you been working anywhere else?”

“No sir.”

“Where have you been staying?”

“Please Papa,” Will whined, he wanted to lay down and forget about everything for a while. His head was really starting to throb and now that he’d puked up all the alcohol in his stomach the slender brunette was nauseas and exhausted.

“William Blake, you had better answer your Papa’s questions.” Brown eyes looked back at him as the large man turned in his seat, a thoroughly unimpressed look on his face. Will swallowed, sniffling softly and directing his blue gaze between his feet.

“I have an apartment in town. It’s cheap… but it’s close.”

“Do we need to get anything from there tonight?”

Will looked down at the bear in his arms and swallowed again, holding it even tighter with his free hand.

“No sir, I don’t like to leave stuff in the apartment when I’m at work.” The two men in front shared a knowing look and Will almost regretted his moment of honesty. It was the truth, however, his apartment had been broken into twice since he’d moved in, and anything of worth taken. Even the change he left on the counter. Luckily Timothy the stuffed bear wasn’t something your average burglar would take.

“Alright Will, we’ll take care of that tomorrow. Had anything to eat today?”

“Besides alcohol.” Nathan’s little rib didn’t go unnoticed and a fresh batch of tears came to Will’s eyes. He’d fucked up, he’d fucked up so bad recently.

“I-I had some crackers earlier. I was too busy to eat.” And too poor, but that much must be obvious at this point, or would be when they saw his crappy apartment.

“That’s good baby. Thank you for answering. Lay down and try to sleep a little, we’ll be home soon.” Will unwound his fingers from their strangle hold on Nathan’s hand, happy to be done with the uncomfortable and embarrassing line of questioning. Brown eyes looked back at him, either assessing that he was doing as told, or simply because Nathan needed to be able to look at him for a while, Will couldn’t say.

He curled up under the jacket more fully, leaning against the door and holding Timothy tight. Even though the brunette he was certain that he wouldn’t be able to sleep with so much uncertainty and painful feelings swirling around in his stomach, Will managed to doze off in a few short minutes.


	3. Monday- Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio finally returns home. Baths are had, decisions are examined, and one little cub finally gets the peaceful rest he's been hoping for.

“Somebody needs a bath.” Charlie’s voice filtered into his half-awake mind as the man easily carried him inside. Into the house that had started the huge fight, the place that had ultimately parted them for these long five weeks. Will realized dimly that he must smell like a bad mixture of B.O, cigarettes, and cheap alcohol, with a little vomit thrown in. If he was less tired he would have been embarrassed.

The other man opened the front door and flipped on the light, uncaring about Will’s light weight on his hip. Nathan was fast behind, locking the door and setting Will’s backpack on the dining room table.

The house was so nice, comfortable and well furnished. The blue eyed young man hated it at once. Rather, he hated how much he fell in love with the place on sight. There were hooks for their coats in the entry way, and Nathan soon had a warm fire going in the living room. They had a fireplace, just like he’d always talked about. The curly haired young man felt sick again for some reason, darting to a convenient powder room right between the living room and kitchen. Charlie was there when he came back out, holding a wet cloth to wipe his feverish face. Will started crying again from the tender gesture, feeling terrible, sick, and worthless.

Charlie started to lead him into the living room, but Will darted into the kitchen as Nathan upended his bag onto the table.

“Daddy wait, stop! Don’t do that!” Blue eyes were wild and terrified behind his glasses as he tried to keep the larger man from looking through the sordid effects of his recent life. Nathan easily popped him off of his feet, sitting the much smaller man on a high bar stool. A big thumb wiped his tears away and Will clutched at his hands.

“Daddy p-please don’t look. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Don’t l-l-look.” Will sobbed as he was again enveloped in a warm hug.

“Don’t worry baby boy. It’s alright. Daddy is going to make it all better. Just sit right here baby. I know, I know.” Nathan gently extracted himself from Will’s arms and the man quickly turned back to the table, beginning to rifle through the contents of the bag.

Luckily there wasn’t much, his backpack couldn’t contain all of his mistakes. Nowhere inside was proof the he’d been letting strange men, and sometimes women, touch him and kiss him. Nothing to mark the days of alcohol abuse and the nights of fear and a freezing cold.

There were some receipts and a notice that his power had been turned off days ago. His half empty flask, cigarettes and lighter. The contract for his apartment, and his phone. Finally a wad of bills and a double handful of coins clinked onto the table. It wasn’t much, certainly not enough for his rent that would have been due the next day. Again, Will wasn’t sure how but he never had enough money to pay for the essentials, much less anything left over to properly feed and clothe himself.

If Nathan felt or thought anything about his paltry collection of items, the tall brunette didn’t say. He looked over the papers and threw away the flask and cigarettes with a finality that made Will’s heart drop. Only then did he realize that Charlie had been in the room with them the entire time. Tearing blue eyes away from the scene of his brunette lover tossing things into the garbage, Will focused on Charlie who was heating something up in a pot on the stove.

The blonde filled a bowl with the soup he’d been heating up, setting it in front of the skinny brunette with a gentle smile as he urged him to try and put something in his belly.

Will was about as far from hungry as he could be but obediently scooped up a spoonful. It smelled like chicken soup, and the broth tasted fantastic. The hot soup warmed him from the inside out, making him fuller than he’d been in weeks. It was hard not to slurp it down as fast as he could, but Will was in no hurry to finish and face the men he’d abandoned and betrayed.

Apparently the decision wasn’t up to him, Nathan lifted his mostly empty bowl away when the curly haired brunette was left just fiddling with the noodles at the bottom. A pink sippy cup plunked on the counter in front of him and Nathan ruffled his dark hair as he walked by.

“We’ll be in the living room. Take a minute, come in when you’re ready.”

Will missed the man’s comforting presence immediately, left to stare at the cup like it was a foreign object and not something he used every day. He lifted it up, turning it in his hands and glowering at it like it was the source of all his woes. When the blue eyed young man took a sip he found it to be filled with cold water and ice. It felt good to his scratchy throat and Will took another long drink before hopping off of the stool.

The moment he’d been running from, sometimes literally, was finally here.

 

Nathan and Charlie were sitting in the living room in two kitchen chairs sat in front of the couch. The fire had made the room warm as bath water, comforting with the smell of wood smoke filtering in. He took his obvious place on the sofa, tucking his feet under his body and clutching tightly to Timothy who had been rescued from the truck.. As if the bear could possibly save him from what he had done.

Brown and green eyes looked at him, just like he’d been wishing for earlier. Only they weren’t filled with love, not totally, like in his fantasy. There was love, plenty of it, but it was tempered with fear and anger, and stern disapproval.

“Alright William Blake Anderson, I think we’re owed an explanation.” Nathan scrubbed his hand over his face, sighing gently to take the sting out of his hard words. “We’re here for you baby. We’ve been out of our minds, worried sick about you. No matter what you say, we’ll deal with it and everything will be okay.”

Will wiped his tears away in frustration, they shouldn’t have to watch him break down after everything he’d put them through. He needed to be stronger, he needed a drink as well, but was certain that it wouldn’t be allowed right about now.

“I,” he breathed shakily and adjusted his glasses, trying to find a good place to start. “A-After we fought, I was really scared. I was scared to take this b-big step.” He sniffled, crushing the stuffed bear in his arms. “I felt so gu-guilty that I wasn’t ready. And I thought you would be mad if I refused to move into the house.”

“Will, we never,” Charlie’s voice broke in but the young man put his hand up to stop the other. He needed to get it all out in the open, while he still had the strength.

“I h-had a plan. You know, I always have a plan. I figured that leaving, that letting you two do what you wanted and not standing in the way was best. For all of us. I wa-wanted to come back. I was scared, and I mi-mi…” his words failed him now. Sobs stuttered through his chest once more and the brunette buried his head in his hands. “I wa-was scared. It was cold and I hated that job. People touched me. The apartment is so bad, it’s so bad. Th-they cut off my power and I was cold, it was d-dark at night and I kept getting your messages. But it was too late. Too late to come back! I was gone too long to fix i-hi-hit!”

A firm weight settled on either side of him on the couch and two arms drew him in, both men holding and comforting him as he sobbed passionately. Nathan cradled his head, letting his tears soak into the front of the man’s white shirt while Charlie pulled his legs into his lap, rubbing them and murmuring soothing words.

“I didn’t th-think I deserved this. Living in a nice home, like f-family with you. I don’t h… I can’t help you the way you help me. I’m j-just a leach.” His small hand wound in the man’s shirt, nose crushing against his collar bone and squishing his glasses as he wept. “All I do is make trouble for you,” he wiped his eyes and sniffled loudly. “I’m te-terrible.”

“Alright Will, it’s alright baby.” Nathan pet his hair gently. “That’s enough. No more of that.”

The three of them sat, looking into the fireplace, and waited for Will’s crying to die down. He felt physically and mentally wiped from the day and his long crying session. When he finally felt calm enough the blue eyed young man took a long drink from his cup.

“Bath time baby boy, it’s getting late.” Charlie announced after a few more silent seconds. The blonde stood and picked him up with a happy groan, kissing his shoulder and throat until Will was squirming and giggling.

“What? Aren’t you going…” the brunette cut himself off, blushing and hiding his face against a strong shoulder. What was he expecting? They’d just listen to his confession, flop him over the side of the couch, and whip his ass bloody with a belt? It was exactly what the young man felt he deserved, but not at all the way either of his boyfriends operated. There was sure to be plenty of talking and negotiating before either of them laid a punishing hand on him. No matter what Will might think he had earned.

“Let’s just get you clean. We can talk more in the morning.” The blonde assured him as he walked up the stairs. Will didn’t fight or argue as he was set down on the toilet, listening to the hot water fill the tub. Their apartment hadn’t had luxuries like a full bath, or a second story, and Will found himself hating the place all over again. It was too good for someone like him.

Charlie helped him out of his clothes, taking the embarrassing garments and putting them straight into the trash where they belonged. It felt strangely good to see them gone, to know he wouldn’t have to squeeze into the uncomfortable clothes ever again.

“You want some toys baby boy?” Green eyes regarded him as Will sat on the toilet, head lolling against the back. He shook his head, wanting to just crawl into bed and sleep forever. The bathroom filled with the scent of warm lavender, there were no bubbles, just some bath salts to help him sleep soundly. Charlie helped him into the bath, holding his hand tightly as he sank beneath the hot water.

“So good,” Will sighed in total pleasure as he relaxed against the edge, offering up a slow and easy smile. “I love baths Papa.”

“I know you do little cub.” The green eyed man sounded a little choked up, but quickly got himself under control as he dunked Will’s head. Soothing fingers massaged his head as they washed his hair, big fingers working out knots and snares in his dark curls. Next came the bath puff, loaded with lavender scented soap. Charlie seemed determined to scrub him half to death, maybe to make up for the time Will had been going without showers, or just rinsing himself in his frigid shower.

The brunette loved lavender, it calmed him and the scent was just so comforting and pretty. It seemed like hours had passed as the warm water buffeted him and Charlie took the time to wash between each of his toes and fingers. Finally the man declared him to be the ‘cleanest boy in the whole world’, reaching into the tub to pull the plug.

Nathan appeared in the doorway as if summoned, wrapping Will in a towel and plucking him out of the tub. The larger brunette dried him off efficiently, apparently he’d changed into his sleep clothes while bath time was going on. They brushed their teeth, Will doing his twice to get rid of the taste of old booze, smoke, and vomit. Charlie preceded them out of the room, starting to get into his pajamas as Nathan set the young man on the bed and dried his curls some more.

The dark haired man tugged a pale blue nightgown over Will’s head, kissing his nose when it popped back out through the top of the soft garment. They worked as a team as usual, and Will felt stupid and terrible all over again as he thought about how close he’d coming to losing this. No one to tuck him in at night, or hold him when he woke up from a bad dream.

“What’s going on behind those baby blues, huh?” Nathan murmured as he picked Will up and placed him against the pillows at the head of the bed.

“Nothing good Daddy.” The blue eyed boy whispered, winding his hands in his pretty nightgown. “I’m not sleepy yet.” He protested to anyone who would listen, earning himself too unimpressed looks from the men standing around him.

“Don’t worry sweet pea. Daddy has just the thing for that.” Nathan kissed his nose again, heading out of the room to get whatever home remedy for sleepiness the man was thinking of.

“Timothy bear is still on the couch Daddy!” Will called as the man headed out. Charlie slid under the covers with him, tugging the slender man into his arms. A thin leg tangled with muscular ones as the brunette rested his head on the other’s chest, thumb sliding into his mouth to be sucked.

Charlie grabbed a remote from his bedside table, flipping the TV over the dresser on and turning it to an old favorite, Beauty and the Beast.

“We’ll watch this one movie and then its bedtime baby bear.” The green eyed man warned gently as he pressed a kiss to bouncy curls.

“Yes sir, Papa.” The brunette whispered, fading fast in spite of his previous insistence to the contrary.

Nathan was back quickly, Timothy under one arm and a bottle in his hand. Will opened his eyes to slits when the tanned man plopped onto the bed, arms opening to receive his beloved toy. The brunette pulled the boy into his lap unceremoniously, cradling Will’s head in his arm and placing the plastic nipple between his lips before the blue eyed boy could offer a protest.

The milk was warm with a touch of honey and vanilla. If Will knew his Daddy there was a Benadryl swirled into the warm liquid as well. One hand came up to tangle in Nathan’s shirt again, blue eyes looking into brown with trust and endless love. Bottle feeding was very personal to him, it left him vulnerable and totally trusting of Daddy or Papa. Almost more intimate than actual sex with his partners.

Beauty and the Beast was one of his favorite movies, but he barely made it halfway through. With a belly full of warm milk and the presence of the two men who could save him from the world outside, not to mention the dark recesses of his own mind, Will was helpless to fight the sleep that blanketed his whole body.


End file.
